The light and the flower
by KageRaion
Summary: Hikaru and Haruka Ukitake, the children of Katsurou Ukitake and grandchildren of Jushiro Ukitake. The two were born in the peaceful time that followed the Quincy war. Now it's time for them to begin their journeys to become Soul Reapers. (Sequel to Katsurou: the story of a Soul Reaper)
1. Hikaru: Academy

_**Hikaru and Haruka Ukitake, the children of Katsurou Ukitake and his wife Hana, grandchildren of**_ _ **Jūshirō Ukitake. The two were born following the Quincy war with Hikaru three years after the war and then Haruka 5 years after him.**_

 _ **This is their story as they start their training to become Soul Reapers like the rest of their family had before them.**_

Hikaru and Haruka were listening to their grandfather as he was telling them a story from when he was young. The two loved to listen to his stories about his years as a Soul Reaper.

"Right before we knew it, the four of us were surrounded by a group of Hollows"

"What did you do to get out of there?"

Jūshirō chuckled at his grandson, the boy was always quick to ask things in the middle of his stories.

"We were all exhausted after our long journey back but we knew we had to do something so we activated our Shikai and began to fight"

"I'm certain you used your ability to absorb attacks. Right?"

"I did. Every time a Hollow tried to fire a Cero towards us, I absorbed it and shoot it back towards it. In the end, we defeated them but the exhaustion took over and the next thing we knew, we were back in the Seireitei"

"How did you get there, Haruka asked"

"Another team had found us and called for help to get us home"

They then heard the door open and Jūshirō stood up.

"I think your father is home"

The two kids got up as well and all three walked out of the room and saw Katsurou by the frontdoor.

"Welcome home dad, said Haruka"

"Thank you"

"I take it the promotion ceremony went well, said Jūshirō"

"Yes. Rukia is from this day, the captain of the 6th division and Shouma has officialy become my lieutenant.

-And I also got something for you Hikaru on my way home"

"Really? What is it dad?"

"You know that you've started to awaken your spiritual powers, right?"

"Yes. Both you, grandfather and mom has told be for months now that I have started to show signs of my powers"

"We have. So when I was on my way home, I stopped by the academy and had you signed up for the entrance exam"

"You did?"

"Yes. In a few weeks, you'll take the exam and if you pass, you'll be able to attend the academy"

"Alright! Thanks a lot dad"

"No problem. Your mother and I talked about it a few days ago and I promised to get you assigned for the exam once the final captain had been instated.

-Rukia was promoted today so now, you're allowed to take the exam"

Hikaru smiled a wide smile and hugged his father.

"Dad, what about me, Haruka asked"

Katsurou looked at his daughter and when Hikaru let go, he knelt slightly to look her in the days.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you'll have to wait a little longer"

"Why?"

"Your powers have awakened but they're not as strong as your brothers. You'll have to wait until they've grown a bit more"

Haruka looked at her father and then down at the ground.

"Okay"

"Hey, don't worry Haruka, you'll be able to attend the academy in no time, said Hikaru.

-Maybe it doesn't take too long for your powers to grow stronger"

Haruka looked up at her big brother and smiled.

"Thank you big brother"

"No problem"

Katsurou smiled at his children and he then went to change his uniform for something more comfortable to walk around at home in.

 _ **When he was done, a maid told him that dinner was ready so he went to the dinning room and sat down with his family.**_

"Hey were is mom, Hikaru asked"

"I went to the 4th earlier today and she has to work the night shift today so it's just the four of us today, said Katsurou"

They all ate their dinner before sitting down in the living room were Jūshirō took out a book full of pictures.

"What's that grandfather, Haruka asked"

"This is a book of photos from my academy years and your fathers"

"Show us, said both kids"

Jūshirō placed the book on a table before sitting down between his grandchildren and opened it. The first picture was him as a young man dressed in the academy uniform.

"This was the day I entered the academy"

"Who's that next to you, Haruka asked"

"That's my father, your great-grandfather.

-He was also a Soul Reaper but he sadly passed away during my second year"

"He never got to see you become a Soul Reaper?"

"No. And according to tradition, as the oldest son, it was my duty to take on the position of clan head but since I was in the middle of studying to become a Soul Reaper, my aunt assured me that she would take care of everything until I graduated"

"That was very nice of her, said Hikaru"

"It was"

Jūshirō then turned to another page that had him and Shunsui standing next to Yamamoto.

"I know who that is, that's Shunsui isn't it, said Haruka"

"That's right"

"He looked so different with the short hair and without that pink kimono"

"Back then he didn't have any of that. It wasn't until we became captains that he started to wear that and his hat"

"Who's that old-man in the middle, Hikaru asked"

"That's Yamamoto, the head-captain before Shunsui, said Katsurou.

-I've told you about him before"

"Oh yeah. So that's how he looked huh"

 _ **After looking through a few pages with photos of Jūshirō as a student, he turned to a page which had Katsurou on it.**_

"It's you dad, said Haruka"

"Yes. That was the day I was accepted into the academy. I remember how nervous I was to know if I had passed or not"

"Is the test that hard, Hikaru asked"

"No. I just really wanted to get accepted since I wanted to become a Soul Reaper so much.

-Sure, you can retake the exam if you fail but still"

"I see"

The next photo was of Katsurou and Shūhei.

"Uncle Shūhei looks different without his scars or that grey line across his face, said Hikaru"

"That photo is from the day we finished our first year at the academy. We were both really happy to have made it through but we knew there was five more years left"

"Unless you're like uncle Tōshirō, right?"

"Yes. He finished it in just one year"

Katsurou then turned to the next page which was him and Shūhei on the day they graduated.

"That was also an incredible day. To know that our hard work had payed off and that we were going to join the Gotei 13"

Hikaru looked at his father and then at the photo. Hearing what his father and grandfather had told him, made him eager to take the exam and join the academy.

 _ **The days that followed, Katsurou was busy with his work since he had to help Shouma get used to his new position. So Hikaru asked his grandfather to help him prepare for the exam and Jūshirō was more than happy to do so.**_

 _ **Two weeks later, Hikaru went to the academy and took the entrance exam.**_

After he had finished the exam, Hikaru asked his grandfather who was the one to meet up with him if he could go to the Kuchiki manor.

"I don't see any problem with that. Go and have fun, just be home by dinner time"

"Sure.

-Thanks grandfather"

Jūshirō smiled at his grandson before they boy started to run, making his way to the home of his friend.

Once he got there, a guard stopped him.

"What business do you have here?"

"Hey. I've been here many times before so why do you stop me?"

"Oh young Hikaru. I'm sorry, I didn't see it was you at first.

-Go in. Lady Ichika is practicing kendo in the garden"

"Thanks"

Hikaru walked through the gate and around the house to the garden were he found her.

"Hey Ichika"

"Oh Hikaru. I thought you were doing the entrance exam to the academy"

"I just came from it and it was actually harder than I thought"

"But you passed right?"

"I don't know yet. I'll know in a week or two.

-Dad told me he was nervouse to know if he passed and I see now what he means"

"I actually heard that your dad was the senior of my parents"

"Oh yeah, he and uncle Shūhei were in their last year when uncle Renji and aunt Rukia joined"

"Those two had quite a reputation as well"

The two turned around and saw Renji stand there.

"Dad why are you home?"

"Lunch break.

-I also came to see how your training is going"

"It's going well dad. I was about to take a break since Hikaru came"

"I see"

Renji then turned to the boy.

"Katsurou told me you took the exam today"

"I did"

"I'm sure you'll pass it. You're a bright kid Hikaru, just like your dad"

"Thanks uncle Renji"

"Hey dad, is there a chance I can join the academy as well, Ichika asked"

Renji looked at his daughter for a moment before crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure"

"Why?"

"You might have my last name but you're still a Kuchiki through your mother. Since they are one of the great noble clans, they are taught by personal instructors"

"But mom was a student there wasn't she?"

"She was until your uncle adopted her into the family. After that, she got to leave and was taught by the clan.

-But your mother and I have been trying to talk your uncle into letting you go so there is a chance"

"Alright"

 _ **About a week later, a letter came from the academy.**_

"Come on big brother, open it"

"I want to but I also want to wait until mom and dad gets home"

"You can just tell them or show them the letter. I want to know if you passed or not"

"I said I wanted to wait!"

"What are you two arguing about?"

The siblings turned around and saw Jūshirō stand in the doorway.

"Grandfather, Hikaru got a letter from the academy and he doesn't want to open it until mom and dad comes home tonight"

"I see"

Jūshirō walked in and sat down next to his grandson.

"Your father didn't want to open his letter right away either since he was afraid it would say he didn't pass

-I told him he didn't have to worry and if he faild, he just had to wait and take the exam again. Failure doesn't mean you can't get in at all"

Hikaru looked at his grandfather and then at the letter.

He picked it up and opened it. Haruka and Jūshirō could soon see a smile spread over his face.

"I did it! I got accepted into the academy"

"Well done Hikaru"

"Thank you grandfather"

 _ **Later.**_

Hana and Katsurou arrived home around the same time and they were meet by their kids.

"Mom, dad I got a letter from the academy and I actually passed the exam"

"That's amazing Hikaru, said Hana.

-Congratualtions"

"Thanks mom"

"Well done my son"

"Thanks dad. I can't wait to learn what I need to become a Soul Reaper like you"

"Well you have to be ready for a time of hard training and studying"

"Don't worry. I will be ready for it"

 _ **Hikaru's uniform came the day before the entrance ceremony and it made him even more exited.**_

 _ **The next day, his mother, sister and grandfather wished him good luck before he and his father left.**_

"You know you don't have to come with me dad"

"I know. But the headmaster wanted me to come a speak for the new students"

"Really?"

"Actually he wanted any captain that was free and I had the most free time this morning so the head-captain choose me"

"I see"

They soon reached the academy were Katsurou put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I have to go see the headmaster. Try seeing if you can find someone to talk to"

"Okay"

Katsurou smiled and walked away towards the building.

Hikaru looked around and saw a lot of students talk to each other but he never approached any of them.

 _ **Soon, they had all gathered infront of the main entrance to the school.**_

"Welcome new students to Soul Reaper academy. You're now part of a proud tradition. A school dedicated to build up the forces of the Gotei 13.

-We are also honored to have one of the current captains here to speak for you first years"

Hikaru watched as the headmaster stepped aside and his father came.

"Hello everyone. My name is Katsurou Ukitake and I'm the captain of the 13th division.

-As you all may know, we're approaching the 100 year anniversary since our victory in the war with the Quincies. But despite it being that long, our divisions are still missing a few members since a lot of lives were lost in the war and a few has also retired"

He looked at all students gathered before him.

"I remember when I was like all of you over 150 ago. I was ready to give it my all to become a Soul Reaper and I want to advice all of you to think through your decisions on which division to join from today already.

-Sure, you can be transferred to other divisions after a while but it's better if you know from the start were you want to go. If you want to help heal the wounded, then the 4th is a place for you. If you want to research and develop new technology for us, then the 12th is for you"

A smile then spread across is face.

"The other captains and I will look forward to see you all join us and until then, dedicate yourselves to studying hard and I can assure you that one day, you will be great Soul Reapers"


	2. Making friends and starting class

With the entrance ceremony over, Hikaru made his way to the dorms and looked for his room.

 _"Dad said he lived alone until he meet uncle_ _Shūhei. Wonder how it will be for me"_

He reached the right room and walked inside were he found another male student who was unpacking a few things.

"Excuse me"

The guy looked up to reveal that he had dark hair and green eyes as well as glasses.

"Ah you must be my roommate"

He stood up and walked over to Hikaru.

"Nice to meet you

-I'm Makoto Kimura."

"Nice to meet you too.

-My name is Hikaru Ukitake"

"Wait, Ukitake. Does that mean you're related to the captain who spoke at the entrance cermony"

"That's my father"

"Wow. You know, I think you're the only student related to a captain"

"Really?"

"Yes. What I know, no one else in our year is related to any of the high ranking officers"

Hikaru got this slightly sad look at his face after hearing that.

"So she didn't get in huh"

"Who?"

"My friend Ichika really wanted to attend the academy too but she couldn't due to her family being one of the great noble clans"

"You... you have a friend among the noble families"

"Yeah. Her mom worked under my grandfather and then under dad until recently when she became a captain as well.

-Her dad is also a friend of my father and her uncle is dad's childhood friend"

"Wow, your family sure has a connection to them"

"Yes"

 _ **Hikaru then started to unpack the things he had with him and when he was done, the two walked outside since the students had the day to explore the school grounds.**_

"This place is so much bigger then I imagined"

"Yeah and this is not even the whole thing. The Zanjutsu training hall is a whole different building"

"I guess your dad told you that"

"Both he and grandfather. They also told me that there are times when captain comes to teach classes"

"Really?"

"Yes. Uncle Izuru teaches a Haiku class sometimes and has done since he was a lieutenant. Aunt Momo and Aunt Nanao come here and instruct advanced Kidō classes.

-Dad helped teach Zanjutsu back when he was a lieutenant"

"Izuru, Momo and Nanao?"

"Uncle Izuru is the 3rd division captain, aunt Momo is the lieutenant of the 5th and aunt Nanao is the 8th division captain"

"Wait! Captain Kira, Captain Ise and Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"Yes. They're good friends to my father and I've called them aunt and uncle since I was little"

"Wow. That you have such relations to the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei.

-But your dad is a captain so I guess you should know them quite well"

"They've all been very nice to me and my sister since we were very small and I've been around them my whole life so they're all like an extra family"

Makoto nodded understanding before looking to the side were he saw two guys.

"You know those two, Hikaru asked"

"Yes"

They then walked over to the two.

"Hey Makoto"

"Hi guys"

"Who's this guy you have with you?"

"This is my roommate Hikaru.

-Hikaru this is Yamato Sasaki and Takuya Minami. We grew up together in the same district"

Yamato had brown hair that reached his shoulder and blue eyes while Takuya was blond with grey eyes.

"So Hikaru are you from Rukongai as well, Takuya asked"

"No, I was born and raised here in the Seireitei"

"His dad was the captain who held that speech earlier, said Makoto"

"Really?!"

"Yes"

"That's cool"

 _ **The four of them talked for a while before they explored the school grounds.**_

 _ **The next day, classes began.**_

Hikaru and Makoto left their room and made their way to the classroom were they had their first class of the day, Seireitei history.

"This should be a class you're good at, Hikaru"

"Well, grandfather has told me a lot of stories from his time as a Soul Reaper so I know some things"

They entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Welcome students to your class in Seireitei History. I'm Rei Katsuki and I will be your teacher in this subject.

-As you can see, I've placed your books on your desks so open them up to page 20 and let's begin"

The students opened the books and Hikaru noticed that the page talked about the Quincy war from 1000 years ago.

"Well then. Over 1000 years ago, not long after the creation of the original Gotei 13, the Quincies appeared and attacked the Seireitei.

-Our first head-captain Shigekuni Genryūsai Yamamoto fought with their leader but it only managed to chase the Quincies away from the Soul Society"

As he spoke, their teacher wrote things on the board behind him.

"For 800 years, things were calm. But when Quincies were discovered in the world of the living, they were exterminated"

A student then raised his hand.

"Yes"

"Why did they kill the Quincies even though they weren't part of the group that attacked?"

"Because there were a slight fear that these Quincies may continue what their predecessors began so they took care of it before that could happen.

-Their ways of taking care of Hollows also threatned the balance between the world of the living and Soul Society. Could anyone tell me how?"

Hikaru raised his hand.

"Yes young man"

"When a Soul Reaper destroys a Hollow, they're cleansing them of their sins which allows them to enter Soul Society. Quincies completely extinguish Hollows so their souls are not able to return to Soul Society"

"Correct.

-If the Quincies had not been stopped from doing that, the number of souls in the world of the living had been so large that the Soul Society would spill over, mixing life with death. The ultimate result of that would have been the end of our worlds"

 _ **Their teacher kept talking about the was over 1000 years ago, asking questions now and then before class was over and they headed to their next one.**_

As Hikaru and Makoto were walking through the hall, a blond man with his hair in a ponytail and bangs covering his left eye walked past them.

Hikaru stopped walking and turned around to see that he was wearing an Haori.

"Wait a moment Makoto. I'll be right back"

Hikaru turned and ran after the man.

"Uncle Izuru!"

The man turned around and smiled when he saw him.

"Hi Hikaru"

"Why are you here uncle Izuru?"

"I may be a captain but I'm still holding my Haiku classes once a week for the older students.

-I'm on my way to the first class of the year with the 4th years"

"That means you might teachmy class one day"

"Maybe so.

-So how are you doing?"

"Good. I just had my first class, Seireitei history. We talked about the war 1000 years ago"

"Ah, the first time the Gotei faced the Quincies"

"Yes"

Izuru then noticed Makoto who had been standing a bit away.

"I guess that's a classmate of yours"

"Oh yes. Makoto this is Izuru Kira, captain of the 3rd.

-Uncle Izuru, this is my classmate Makoto who I also share room with"

"It's very nice to meet you sir"

"Same for you.

-I'm glad you made a friend already Hikaru"

"Me too"

"Well I have to go, I don't want to be late for the class I'm holding"

"We should get going too. We have Hakuda training now"

"Good luck then"

"Thanks"

They then split up and the two students walked through the school towards the dojo.

"So that's captain Kira of the 3rd division.

-He seems kinder than I thought"

"Uncle Izuru is always nice. People just believe he isn't by the way he used to look depressed when he was younger according to dad"

"I see.

-That's good to know since I might join the 3rd when I graduate"

"You wanna join the 3rd?"

"Either that or the 7th"

"You wanna work under Ichigo?"

"Of course, he's the hero of the Soul Society.

-What about you? What division do you want to join?"

"13th of course. I wanna keep my family name in that division.

-I'm hoping to become the captain when dad retires"

"That's a big dream"

"I know but grandfather always says that you shouldn't give up on your dreams"

"That's some good advice"

The two then entered the dojo were they were going to have their Hakuda training.

 _ **The rest of the day went very well and Hikaru was actually looking forward to the next day since it was now it fully begun, he was a step closer to be a Soul Reaper like his dad and grandfather**_


End file.
